ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rivalry Of The Watches
(Galvan B,on a mysterious lab,it has plants growing all over the place a table with a lamp a few drawings and Chilly Fries) Albedo:"Finally it's ready...It took 3 years but it is completed!My creation..!" Albedo:"No...It's not ready yet...It misses one thing....That kid's watch...Tennyson is useless now I have to go to that disgusting planet again." Albedo:"Once I got it,it will all be over.This form.Azmuth.Tennyson....And....The Earth!" (Plumbers Base,Johnny and Kai training) Ben:"Ok kids get ready this will be your first plumber training!" Kai:"Ok so do I transform?" Ben:"Yes but I wouldn't depend much on that." Kai:"Gotcha." Johnny:"Ok I am ready!" (Ben clicks a button) Ben:"Starting simulation." (The environment changes to forest) Ben:"I put two flags on each of your bases on the forest the first who colects the other's flag wins." Kai & Johnny:"Ok.I am ready!" Ben:"Start...Now!" (Kai slaps the Alfatrix and turns into a Vulpimancer) BeastBite(smelling the ground):*Grunting Noises*''(Translation:Now It Will Be Easier To Get His Flag)'' Ben:"Smart choice..." Johnny(Hiding in some bushed):"Found his base..." (BeastBite finds the base but as soon as he gets in an alarm is heard) BeatBite:??? (He'd revert to his Human form) Kai:"What the...?" Johnny:"Got it first.Good thing this thing comes with a map." Kai:"That is so not fair!!" Ben:"You are right and wrong.You two depend to much on your devices.BeatBite would got there first if he didn't took 10 minutes just to chose who he would turn into." Kai:"Eesh this is worst then that time I turned into that star guy." Johnny:"Yeah he was stuck there for a week-" (Message)Max:"Ben!We got some trouble at Galvan B,Azmuth called he also said for you not to bring Kai." Kai:"What why?I wanna see what's going on!" Ben:"No.It's to dangerous you two stay here." Kai:"Ok...Hmpf." (Later...) Johnny:"So Kai what do you wanna do?" Johnny:"Kai?Kai!?Oh my god..did he...Oh well" (On the Rustbucket 3.Later,on behind some boxes someone is hiding) Kai:"He will never find me...Heheh!" (The ship lands) Ben:"Azmuth!So what's the deal?" Azmuth:"Albedo...He is out.Turns out he was stealing pieces from my lab to escape." Ben:"I bet he is back with his Knock-Off-A-Trix." Azmuth:"Ben.this is not the time for jokes.Albedo accessed the Galvanic Mechamorph DNA and now he is controling all the Helix.This also mean he controls the planet." Ben:"So...We are here...Why isn't he seeing us?" Azmuth:"I built this force field were he can't reach us." Ben:"Oh." (Kai gets out of the ship) Kai:"Who's Albedo?" Azmuth:"You brought him?I tould you not to Albedo wants to transfer the Galvan DNA from his Alfatrix to his Knock-Off one." Kai:"Psh.That's it?You could just remove the sample." Azmuth:-Silence-:Give me your wrist." Kai:"Heh I am smarter then the smartest guy in 4 galaxies!" Azmuth:"Three,arguably five." Ben:"So what do we do?" Azmuth:"Turn into Upgrade,spy him,see what he wants,kick his butt,go home,do whatever you want." Ben:"Gotcha" (Later on the Helix,Upgrade opens a door) Upgrade:"I know your here Albedo come out!" Albedo:"Look if it isn't Ben Tennyson!" Upgrade:"What are you planning to do!" Albedo:"I need pieces for my new creation.He needs a...Weapon." Upgrade:"Your new creation?" Albedo:"Yes...I used my galvan DNA that I saved for emergencies before Azmuth imprisioned me and made a clone.I used a device to speed up the aging process.He is at 10.000 years old now." Upgrade:"A clone of you?Why?" Albedo:"The Alfatrix's DNA is also linked with Kai's I am not risking staying with his form as well....If my plan goes well I will return to normal." Upgrade:"Wha-What do you mean?" Albedo:"I made a copy of the Alfatrix..Unfortunatly I need a piece of the original." (Albedo turns into Upgrade and commands the other Galvanic Mechamorphs to put Ben on a prision) Negative Upgrade:"Hahhaaha!" (Back on Azmuth's shield) Kai:"I got a message...It's from Ben..." Azmuth:"I am done anyways.Don't keep the suspence.What does it say?" Kai:"He needs help Albedo got him." Azmuth:"Don't go...Albedo needs a piece." Kai:"Ben's in danger it's not my fault you didn't give him credit for helping creating the Omnitrix." (Kai runs torwards the Helix) Kai:"Albedo!Come out already!" Albedo(?):"Mr.Albedo is currently bussy.Come back later-" Kai:"You must be Albedo's clone Ben was talking...I mean writting about." Albedo's Clone:"Hehehh.And so...What are you gonna do?" Kai:"Look your small I am big..Ant...Meet the boot." (Albedo's clone climbs to Kai's alfatrix and removes a small piece) Kai:"Hey!" (The clone runs to his master and gives the piece) Albedo:"Finally it is done...Wear it." (The clone puts the Knock-Off Alfatrix on his wrist) Albedo's Clone:"For me?Why?" Albedo:"This!" (Albedo slaps the watch as the clone becomes a Negative copy of Kai) Clone:"Wha-You tricked me!I'm in a Human form...?" (Albedo returns to his Galvan form) Albedo:"As long as your in that form I am able to sustain mine." Clone:"What!" Albedo:"Kid I don't care about you.I only wanted my Galvan form back go and eat some snack or whatever." Clone:"Grrr...." Albedo:"Or you can kill him if you do I will put you back to normal." Clone:"R-Really!" Albedo:"Sure whatever." Kai:"I am right here!Know what I am borred!" (Kai slaps the alfatrix and turns into Sonorosian) SoundWave:"SOUNDWAVE!" (He slaps it again) SoundWave(Ultimate):"ULTIMATE SoundWave!" (Albedo takes a chance and escapes) (Clone would slap his as well) Negative DiamondBreaker:"Ha!Try to stop me!" (He would lauch his Sound Disks) SoundWave(Ultimate):"This will distract him!" (He slaps the watch again and turns into Speedster,goes into a cell and releases Ben) Ben:"Did you do it?" Speedster:"No.I don't have time he is going to kill us" Ben:"I have a plan you distract him I use upgrade and disable his watch." Speedster:"Ok!" (Ben puts a code in the Alfatrix) Ben:"This will help you." (Kai turns into a Vaxasaurian) Smash-A-Saur:"Woah.Awesome...I willl call you Smash-A-Saur!" (Later Kai meets the clone again) Negative DiamondBreaker:"You again..." Smash-A-Saur:"Now that you aren't Albedo what about a New Name?How about Iak..No that sounds lame..." Negative DiamondBreaker:"How about..Saru...I mean shut up!" (They both clash,untill 'Saru' uses his crystals to make Kai lose his balance and fall,Kai then returns to normal) Kai:"Nice Alfatrix.I like Green-Black Patern." Negative DiamondBreaker:"What!?" Upgrade:"Wait it is not..." (Saru changes to NecroFreeze and flies) Negative NecroFreeze:"Mark my words I will return and destroy you!" Kai:"Suuure..." (Upgrade reverts to Ben) Ben:"What about Albedo?" Kai:"He also escaped..." Ben:"Let's report to Azmith." (Later at the Plumber Base) Azmuth:"So...He escaped huh.." Kai:"I will go after them!" Amuth:"No." Kai:"Grr...Ok..." Azmuth:"Ben will do it.." Kai:"What!No fair...." Ben:"Azmuth's right it is too dangerous..." Kai:"Thats it I will go meet with Johnny." (Later at the Training Place) Kai:"And that's why he won't let me track them down!" Johnny:"At least your not going after them without anyone notecing..." Johnny:"Kai?KAI!?" -THE END- Heroes * Ben * Johnny * Kai * Azmuth Villains * Albedo * "Saru" Aliens Used(Heroes) * Speedster * SoundWave(Debut) ** Ultimate SoundWave(Debut) * Upgrade(By Ben) * Smash-A-Saur(Debut) Aliens Used(Villains) * Upgrade(By Albedo) * DiamondBreaker(Debut;By Saru) * NecroFreeze(Debut;By Saru) ---- Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar